


Bleeding On Your Hallowed Ground

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dungeon Porn, Gags, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: If Lore won't take his punishments, Maddox is going to have to get creative.





	Bleeding On Your Hallowed Ground

B4 is naked and leashed and led down to the basement. Data perks up in spite of the blindfold and the ballgag in his mouth. He knows B4 by his whimpers and Data lowers his head, as if praying.

Lore, on the other hand, glares at Maddox, B4 ignored completely. He’s left ungagged but the unspoken threat keeps him quiet.

Maddox kicks B4 like a dog, sending him sprawling, limbs knocked out from under him. As B4 tries to get up, Maddox kicks him over on his side. B4 looks over at Lore, the other android’s eyes wide and water, tears threatening to spill over. 

“Lore,” he begs, “brother. Say sorry.”

“Yes, Lore,” Maddox purrs, getting his favourite tools: an electrified crop and a bullwhip. “Say sorry to B4. He’s going to suffer for your biting.”

“Fuck you.” Lore glares between them. “Fuck both of you.”

Maddox shrugs, unfurls the leather of the whip, and strikes B4. It stings and B4 thrashes, sobbing and begging. 

“None of that, B,” Maddox scolds. He strikes B4’s thigh with the crop, electricity crackling and B4 shivering. “Stay still so you can take your punishment.”

“Lore, please!” B4 hiccups. “Say sorry, please, Lore!”

Maddox sighs, considering the best way to tie B4 up. He puts the items down, B4 unable to do anything but cry and curl up into himself. He gets handcuffs, B4’s wrists cuffed in front of him, a spreader bar cuffed to his thighs. Maddox nudges B4 up onto all fours. 

“You have to take it, B,” Maddox tells him.

“Bruce, please, it hurts.”

“I know it does.”

He strikes him with the whip again, making Lore watch the welts being raised on the bioplast, disappearing. Then the lacerations sent thin gold droplets welling up and spilling over his back. Gold also leaked from his eyes as B4 sobs and shakes. 

“Lore,” B4 begs, hiccuping.

Maddox throws the whip aside turning up the voltage, tracing the end of the crop over B4’s hole, the android giving a silent shriek.

“Lore, you get off on this, don’t you?” Maddox asks without looking away from B4. 

“Fuck you, Bruce.” Lore punctuates the statement by spitting. Not far and not on anything, just spitting to be uppity.

“Should I yank out your teeth then?” Maddox asks. 

Lore goes quiet, watching as the crop strikes B4’s balls, making B4 start into a fresh fit of crying and hiccuping.

“So you do like this?”

Maddox and Lore’s eyes meet. Slowly, Lore nods.

“Maybe I should pull your teeth out.” 

Maddox circles B4, keeping him between himself and Lore. A swift kick and B4’s chin hits the concrete with a loud crack. Data makes a noise of protest. “B, do you want the pain to go away?”

Sniffling, B4 begs, “Please, Bruce.”

Maddox strikes Lore across the chest, electricity making him tense, fists clenched. “Okay, B. Lemme make it stop hurting.”

He tosses the crop aside, kneels behind B4. Maddox pulls down his slacks just enough, cock already hard from making the idiot android hurt. He spits on B4’s hole before fucking him roughly, making B4 mewl and sniffle with enjoyment as the android’s knees are rubbed raw on the concrete floor. 

Maddox looks at Lore as he cums inside B4. 

“I’ll get the pliers later,” Maddox promises. He gets up, puts his cock away, puts away the whip and the crop. He removes all the cuffs from B4, taking the leash. “I’ll see you later Lore.”

B4, sadly, says, “Bye, Lore.”


End file.
